Leoriphobia
by Pica-the-pikachu
Summary: Leoriphobia; the irrational fear of rabbits. Insanity; The state of being seriously mentally ill; madness. You can only imangine... Rated T for blood and scary images of rabbits trying to kill Rayman. Incomplete.
1. Prologue

Leoriphobia

The day was normal as any day could be. It's sunny and hot you would swear you could see steam rolling off the water. Under a tree somewhere a small, relaxed creature was laying down sleeping peacefully. This creature no matter how nice he seemed, he was just plain out odd. This creature had no arms and no legs, let alone a neck. knowing that, it seemed strange and miraculous how he survive all this time. This creature's name was Rayman. He was wearing his only clothes, a purple shirt that had a red hoodie and on the shirt was a white 0. On his feet were orange shoes with a white tips and red spirals on the sides. His head sported two long strips of hair that were orange with red tips that acted almost like ears. His face sprouted a large nose that seemed like a pale muzzle. Rayman's eyes were slightly morphed together so that he seemed extremely cartoonish. Despite Rayman lack of limbs; he seemed to never have any trouble controlling them. Most of the time.

Rayman's head was laying on something. That something was Globox, A rather large frog-like creature who was not that intelligent, Let alone brave. Globox's stomach, that was round and plump was spotted with white. The glutes white hands scratched the side of his gut, shaking the head of the limbless thingamajig. Resulting in the big nosed teen to slowly crack open his eyes.

"Mmm?" Rayman asked slightly confused on what awoke him from his dream-filled slumber.

Rayman sat up his head and looked around before resting it back on his best friends soft stomach. But then something zipped by that Rayman caught in the corner of his eye. Knowing this could be his greatest foe or just a harmless lum; Rayman quickly stood up and awoke Globox with a strong shove that rolled the frog on his stomach. Globox Sat up and looked around.

"What is going on buddy?" Asked Globox, still on his stomach.

"I dunno but I know I saw something out of corner of my eye." Rayman replyed in a tense fighting stance. Globox then gulped as if many memorys like this were flashing before the frightened frogs tiny eyes.

"Do you think it is the robo-pirates again?" Globox fearfully started biting his fingers.

"No they are definitely never coming back to the glade of dreams" Rayman smirked, remembering the big can of whooping he gave the hunks of tin.

"Andy?" Globox strangely smiled at the name.

"No." Rayman blankly replyed. "I will go check it out, you go warn Ly. I don't know what these things are." Obeying orders; Globox Sprinted away, leaving only his friend and footprints.

"Whoever you are. Come out and face me like a man!" Rayman demanded while puffing out his chest.

Nothing responded.

"I know your there!" Rayman attempted to find the intruder. Suddenly a low hum started behind Rayman, causing him to spin around startled by the sudden noise.

Rayman relaxed when only a white fluffy bunny standing on its hind legs was there. Rayman smiled and sighed greatfully and mumbled a thank pokous to the sky.

"Now what is a cute little thing like yourself doing out here?" Asked Rayman quietly while looking around. But to Rayman's surprise When he looked back there was not one, but 2 Rabbits. Confused by the sudden appearance Rayman tilted his head slightly to the side. "What? I thought there was only one of you guys?" Something then moved behind him.

Rayman twisted to see three more bunnies. Rayman scrunched his brow and turned to see thirty rabbits of different shades of brown, black, and white. Rayman jumped at the jumble of animals when they suddenly all stepped closer to him. Then he was surrounded by the furry creatures. Everywhere Rayman looked, more and more bunnies were popping up. Soon they were all forming a dome around him, the mass of rabbits were stepping closer, each with there own menacing grin spreading across each of their faces.

Then there eyes were turning blood red and there large grins were twitching. Rayman felt his heart beat quicken and on instinct he started charging his punch. Their eyes were looking at odd angles and somehow their each of the horrible grins got wider.

Then the screaming started.

The noise started low, but the dome the bunnies created with there bodies amplified the low sound ten fold. The noise throbbed in Rayman's frame, making Rayman fall over. Rayman attempted to stand back up; but only fell back on to his stomach. After that the pitch raised in protest, the squeal burned into Rayman's delicate wears until they almost bled. The pain, wracked through the entire frame of the poor thingamajig down to his core. Rayman covered his pounding ears with his hands and curled into a shuttering ball in a attempt to dampen the glass shattering sound. But the sound gave no leeway. Rayman had terrible ideas flashing before his eyes, Rayman's friends all being slowly tortured to death while there once proud hero is in the forest, a rotting corpse. Rayman's heart pounded harder as images the decaying clothes and rotting flesh laying still curled in a pitiful ball. Rayman was breathing hard as he thought of death overtaking him and leaving defenseless souls to suffhis for his failure. The last picture the crumpled figure saw was a single close up picture of a deranged rabbit. It's red eyes staring down at him while a terrifyingly, evil grin slowly starts spreading across the once-innocent face.

Rayman screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note;

little-derp, here is a answer to your prayer. Thank you for the support.

-Pica

Leoriphobia

Globox ran as fast as his webbed feet could carry him. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but if anyone, Globox could tell you every kind of lum there was, and a white, furry lum does not exist. Besides; the way Rayman tensed up so quickly, it must of been a bunch of bad guys.

But now all Globox needed to do was run. Run to the hidden forest and find Ly so she can help. The strangest part that kept on nagging at the blue frog was that it was broad daylight! Usually it was night or sundown when anything attacked, but broad daylight? Even the robo-pirates arrived at night time...

Then the glute noticed that he had slowed down to a trot. Shaking his head to clear out the worry, the giant frog darted off to a hidden part of the forest where Ly meditated on Tuesday afternoons.

Ly the fairy was currently meditating when she heard the familiar panting of a large, overheated frog.

"L-Ly!" Globox cried out into the shady forest, completely out of breath. Just then Ly, the elf-eared fairy appeared out of thin air in front of the glute.

"Yes Globox? Cannot find your children again, I presume." Ly simply replyed, still meditating criss-cross applesauce with her eyes shut and her purple tail drooping underneath her orange full body jumpsuit that had purple spirals covering it.

"No! There is a new enemy that Rayman hasn't faced before and he might need our help!" Globox stated, unfazed by negativity of Ly's last comment.

"Nonsense Rayman is the hero of the glade, he has faced off with robotic pirates and black lums. I'm sure he will need no help with a single enemy he hasn't faced before." Ly explained while opening one of her large sea-green eyes.

"That's the problem!" Globox paused and grabbed the side of his head dramatically. "There was multiple enemys!" Ly rolled her one open eye, then shut it.

"You must realize that Rayman has faced much worst then a couple of new enemies." Ly's green lips formed a small frown as she pushed away the worry that was starting to bubble up from within her.

"What about when the robo-pirates first attacked?" Asked Globox with a blank expression. Ly opened her eyes and looked at Globox in slight shock. Ly's mouth opened but no response would come to mind. What Globox said was the exact fear that was nagging at her.

It was true. The first time the pirates attacked, Rayman was captured and thrown into the prisoner hold. After he escaped, Rayman figured out how to kill the robo-pirates and then destroyed the entire army.

Ly then sighed with defeat. Ly floated down from meditating and landed delicately on the cool grass.

"Fine, since your so persistent on checking on Rayman, then lead the way." Ly pretended to not be slightly worried. But the fact was, Ly was growing more fearful for Rayman by the minute. Globox, with hesitation sped off to where he last saw his little buddy. Ly followed close behind.


	3. Chapter 2

Leoriphobia ch 2

The Rabbits were long gone, but Rayman remained curled in his small shuttering ball. Rayman's eyes were wide open, pupils dilated and still filled with terror for the wretched balls of fluff. Rayman's gloved hands were clutching the sides of his purple shirt, as if his life depended on it. Rayman's hair was messy and had little specks of dirt stuck in it. Along with filthy hair, his feet were pulled close to the core of his body. Rayman drew in ragged, short breaths, his chest showing every small incline and decline.

When Globox arrived with Ly in close pursuit, the blue frog was frozen in fear when he saw Rayman curled up in the dry dirt. Horror was pasted across the glute's face, but Ly immediately darted across the clearing to the figure laying down.

"Rayman!" She called as she ran. Globox realized he could do something more then stand there for once, he followed Ly. They both stood above Rayman for a second, Looking for obvious injures. Ly bent down and pushed the orange hair out of his eyes softly. Rayman watched, eyes still full of terror. "Rayman?" Ly asked barley over a whisper. "Are you ok?" Rayman lifted his head slightly off of the dirt to see his friends, but more importantly the surrounding area for more horrible bunnys.

"Are they here?" Rayman's small voice cracked while he sat up, still shaking like a lost child.

"No, nothing is here but your friends." Ly lied, she could tell something was watching in the distance. Ly only hoped Rayman would not notice, it seemed like Rayman took quite a beating. Whatever these things were, they must be gruesome creatures. They had the hero of the glade shaking like a leaf!

"Ly, I've a feeling we should get going." Globox warned while looking over his shoulder. Ly looked where Globox was peering to catch a glimpse of two blue eyes wizzing by. Ly nodded and motioned for Globox to grab Rayman.

"Come on Rayman, lets go to Globox's house for now." Ly recommended.

"There here aren't they" Rayman suddenly asked."They want to kill me." Rayman pulled his feet in and started shivering, then covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes tightly. "They are everywhere I look! I see there eyes watching me!" Rayman stopped covering his ears and opened the dilated eyes. Then Rayman started to rock back and forth. "No. No. No. Please." Rayman repeated, terrified.

"Globox, grab Rayman." Ly commanded, getting into her fighting position. Globox, to much on edge to have a say in the subject, grasped Rayman's torso and lifted him up into his arms. His friend was suffering through a mental brake down and can't defend himself. So it was up to him and Ly to defend Rayman. "Come on, I'll lead the way." Ly motioned for Globox to follow and walked into the forest. Not a moment later Globox scurried along in pursuit.

The eyes followed.


End file.
